Geraldin (Squirrel Theater)
Gerdaldin, inspired by Aladdin, is one of the Squirrel Theater Feature Presentations to be the twenty fourth one. Hero Cast: *Gerald Gerbil (Aladdin) *Heather (Princess Jasmine) *Peterson Denver Raccoon (Genie) *Captain Hook (Jafar) *Butterfree (Iago) *Gabby Ear-Hands (Abu) *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy (Magic Carpet) *Ozzie (Sultan) *Gromit (Rajah) *Preston (Cave of Wonders) *Gaston (Razoul) *Gaston's Buddies (Razoul's Guards) *Casey Chicken (The Peddler) *Mr. Smee (Gazeem) *Fflewddur Fflam (Prince Achmed) *Eduardo (Melon Seller) *Terrence Foster (Apple Seller) *LeFou (Creepy Old Jafar) *Puffa (Elephant Abu) *Jessie (Woman at The Window) *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo (with Darby as an extra) (Laughing Women) *The Equestria Girls (The Balcony Harem Girls) *Lady Tottington (Harem Girls' Mother) *Cranky Kong and Dee Dee (Necklace Man and Woman) *Piella Bakewell (Fat Ugly Lady) *Yoshi and Birdo (The Two Hungry Children) *Napoleon and Lafayette (Men watching Prince Achmed) *Dumb Donald (Pot Seller) *Weird Harold (Nut Seller) *Zozi (Necklace Seller) *Grim (Fish Seller) *I.R. Baboon (Fire Eater) *Tuck Carbunkle (Boy wanting an apple) *Pachirisu ("Laddie"; Dog Genie) *Spot (Rabbit Genie) *The Chinese Dragon (Dragon Genie) *Minka Mark, Petunia, and Sandy (Genie's Three Dancing Girls) *Sheep (Sheep Genie) *Joe Camel (Camel Abu) *Pegasus (Horse Abu) *Donald Duck (Duck Abu) *Dumbo (Ostrich Abu) *T.W. Turtle (Turtle Abu) *Benny the Cab (Car Abu) *Reginald Fletcher (Old Man Genie) *Chris (Little Boy Genie) *Fat Albert (Fat Man Genie) *Various Camels (75 Golden Camels) *Russell (Genie as TV Parade Host Harry) *Various Crows (53 Purple Peacocks) *Blossom (Genie as TV Parade Host June) *Various Characters (Exotic-Type Mammals) *Cat (Leopard Genie) *Dog (Goat Genie) *Wendy Darling (Harem Genie) *Various Monkeys (95 White Persian Monkeys) *Various Elephants (60 Elephants) *Various Llamas (Llamas) *Various Bears and Lions (Bears and Lions) *Various Brass Bands (Brass Bands) *Various Fakirs (40 Fakirs) *Various Cooks and Bakers (Cooks and Bakers) *Various Birds (Birds that "warble on key") *Rodent (Genie as Rodney Dangerfield) *Mort (Super-Spy Genie) *Bottles (Teacher Genie) *Bashful (Table Lamp Genie) *Snowball (Bee Genie) *George (Submarine Genie) *Charmy (One of Flamingos) *D261 (Gigantic Genie) *Edmond (Cub Rajah) *Bullseye (Toy Abu) *The Bear (Snake Jafar) *The Junkyard Gang (Cheerleader Genies) *Red (Genie Jafar) *Johnny Bravo (The Narrator) *City of Truro (Peddler's Camel) Gallery: Gerald_Gerbil.png|Gerald as Aladdin Heather (Over the Hedge).jpg|Heather as Princess Jasmine Peterson_'Rocky'_Denver_Raccoon_(pipe).png|Rocky as Genie Captain Hook as Swiper.jpg|Captain Hook as Jafar No012Butterfree.png|Butterfree as Iago No-1200px-659Bunnelby.png|Gabby Ear-Hands as Abu It's Ed, Edd N Eddy.jpg|Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy as The Magic Carpet Ozzie-over-the-hedge-35.8.jpg|Ozzie as Sultan AGromitPicture.png|Gromit as Rajah Preston.jpg|Preston as The Cave of Wonders Gastonmuscles.png|Gaston as Razoul Gaston's Buddies.jpg|Gaston's Buddies as Razoul's Guards It's Casey Chicken.png|Casey Chicken as The Peddler Mr Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee as Gazeem Fflewddur Fflam-0.jpg|Fflewddur Fflam as Prince Achmed Here's Eduardo.jpg|Eduardo as Melon Seller Terrence.jpg|Terrence Foster as Farouk LeFou.jpg|LeFou as Creepy Old Jafar PuffaHeader.jpg|Puffa as Elephant Abu Jessie2.jpg|Jessie as Woman at The Window Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png|Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Char 18380.jpg|and Darby as The Laughing Women Screenshot 2016-12-30 12.49.39.png|The Equestria Girls as The Harem Girls Helena bonham carter tottington.jpg|Lady Tottington as Harem Girls' Mother It's Cranky03 (124).jpg|Cranky Kong Dee dee read a note.png|and Dee Dee as Necklace Man and Woman Piella Bakewell.jpg|Piella Bakewell as Fat Ugly Lady The-Aristocats-disneyscreencaps com-2080.jpg|Napoleon and Lafayette as Men watching Prince Achmed YoshiMarioParty9.png|Yoshi Mrs-Birdo-MP9.png|and Birdo as Two Hungry Children The Dumb Donald DD.jpg|Dumb Donald as Pot Seller WH.jpg|Weird Harold as Nut Seller Zozi (Bartok).png|Zozi as Necklace Seller Grim with scythe.jpg|Grim as Fish Seller I.R. Baboon in I Am Weasel.jpg|I.R. Baboon as Fire Eater Tuck Carbunkle.png|Tuck Carbunkle as Boy wanting an apple No-1200px-417Pachirisu.png|Pachirisu as "Laddie"; Dog Genie Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 06.png|Spot as Rabbit Genie Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Dragon Genie Minka Mark.jpg|Minka Mark, PetuniaProfilePictureImage.png|Petunia, SandyN.png|and Sandy as Genie's Three Dancing Girls The-Cartoon-sheep-big-city.jpg|Sheep as Sheep Genie Joe Camel (Magazine).png|Joe Camel as Camel Abu Pegasus Hercules.jpg|Pegasus as Horse Abu Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck as Duck Abu Theclipdumbofly.gif|Dumbo as Ostrich Abu T.W. Turtle.jpg|T.W. Turtle as Turtle Abu Mr Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cab as Car Abu Reginald Fletcher.jpg|Grandpa Fletcher as Old Man Genie Chris 2 sonic x by sonic x screenshots-d8n9jka.jpg|Chris as Little Boy Genie It's Fat Albert.png|Fat Albert as Fat Man Genie The animals hero camels.jpg|Various Camels as 75 Golden Camels Russell.jpg|Russell as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry The Crows, Dumbo.png|Crows as Various Birds Blossom.jpg|Blossom as Genie as TV Parade Host June Non disney characters as muppets by themrramonlle-d82ekq6.jpg|Various Characters as Exotic-Type Mammals 274px-Cat.gif|Cat as Leopard Genie 291px-Dog.jpg|Dog as Goat Genie Wendy2.png|Wendy Darling as Harem Genie 150120-chattering-monkeys-the-jungle-book.jpg|Various Monkeys as 95 White Persian Monkeys Some-of-the-60-elephants.jpg|Various Elephants as 60 Elephants Some Llamas.jpg|Various Llamas as Llamas Lions-tigers-bears.jpg|Various Bears and Lions as Bears and Lions It'sEdward'sBrassBand46.png|Various Brass Bands as Brass Bands Fakirs in india.jpg|Various Fakirs as 40 Fakirs Some Cooks and Bakers.png|Various Cooks and Bakers as Cooks and Bakers For the Birds 004.jpg|Various Birds as Birds that "warble on key" Rodent.png|Rodent as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield It'sAhkjmort.png|Mort as Super-Spy Genie Bottles2.png|Bottles as Teacher Genie Bashful-0.jpg|Bashful as Table Lamp Genie Snowball the secret life of pets.png|Snowball as Bee Genie George (Theodore Tugboat).jpg|George as Submarine Genie MrCharmy(Modern).png|Charmy Bee as One of Flamingos MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Gigantic Genie Mr Edmond.png|Edmond as Cub Rajah Mr Bullseye 5.png|Bullseye as Toy Abu The Grizzly Bear.jpg|The Bear as Snake Jafar Fatalbert6.jpg|The Junkyard Gang as Cheerleader Genies Red.jpg|Red as Genie Jafar No2016-01-14.png|Johnny Bravo as The Narrator Mr_City_of_Truro_returns_to_Truro_-_geograph.org.uk_-_1663630.jpg|City of Truro as Peddler's Camel Category:Squirrel Theater performances Category:Movies